dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sram/Strength/2
Intro Pretty basic. Im not going to elaborate on that. Only thing I need to mention is that this dosen't go very high level. This guide is made by -xAngelx- :) -Please add anything that is missing , or correct things. The guide is pretty basic. ----- Please give feed back and/or edit if there are mistakes or improvements that need to be made ----- =Stats= 100 str. ( You can scroll this you you want to.) 100 agi (edit - if your str 100 agi might be to much untill higher levels so keep it around 75 and bring it up later on.) (Scroll to 25-50 If you have enough money / If your willing to spend the time) After that get Str and boost agi with equipments. You can get 15-50 vitality if you really need it. Not nessesary. =Equipments= 1-10/20 Young Adventurer Set. And if your to poor, just get all peices exept for hat and cape. This will do for a while. Or at 10 you can wear all except the belt of Gobball Gear. At 20 try to get as much of gobbal set as possible , leave out hammer and get a pair of daggers. Use Gobball Set until you can use Earth Kwak Set(42) (Recommended is scara, on account of kwak is really expensive) or tree set(45). ( Treechnid Gear might be bad if your using elories -2 mp) Most prefer Earth Kwak Set. (You can also use any custom set you can make till then.) Also, you might find the Green Scaraleaf Gear useful if your on a low budget. After earth kwak/tree you might want to use a custom set. You can use anything that you think is good. =Skills= (You can do this is a different order but don't do it wwaayyy out of order.) 5 Dagger Skill if you can afford, you can live with out it but it is helpful. (Put in instead of tricky if you like.) 3 Tricky Blow(If you think you need it. 3 knock back) (Note from Nayr, Tricky Blow is also handy at level 3 because it then costs 3 ap, instead of 4.) 5 Invisibility 5 Mass Trap 5 Poisoned Trap 5 Chakra Concentration This should bring you to 51-55. From there you should get 3-4 Trap of Silence 5 Fear 5 Chakra Impulse 5 Lethal Attack. By then you should know what to do on your own. =Leveling= Most people have thier own opinions about leveling areas but this can give new people an idea of where to level. 1 - 3/4 Train at the Weak Arachnee in the tutorial with Ganymede. 3/4 - 9/10 Train at 1-3 Tofu's. Using traps. (Put them more than 1 square away, because tofus can attack from 2 squares. 9/10 - 20 Prespics/Boars , Single Treechnids or at tofus for a little longer if your still new. Gobballs are good to you can use lvl 3 Tricky blow to slam them three squares back and then you take one step back so they cant hit you and you can hit them, again. Edit: With the add in of Incarnam, you should go to the spot 4,6 in the cemetery. Here, you can fight Prepubescent chafers in groups of up to four. The reason you want this map however, is that there is a row of five spaces between the tombstones that is in a straight line, meaning you can use your tricky traps right in a row here for up to six spaces! The chafers, being the idiots that they are, will walk right over top of them, and take the full of your damage. By having an adventure set and the 40-50 strength that comes with it, you can easily level from 1-20+ (Though after 20 it gets admittedly very boring) here without much effort. God bless Dofus for making spots like this. =D 20 - 38/40 If your f2p you can train at ???'s located a 2 , -24 you'll probaly need some assistance. (Look for the endangered beer quest) (There are alternatives) 38 - 60 This is only for p2p which is at Piglets. Get a prespic set and they shouldn't be much of a problem. They give 3kk - 15kk (If you have a good wis set) and are rather quick. You can decide after this. =Weapons= {| border="2" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="2" ! Lvl !! Dagger !! Dmg !! Notes |- |13|| Powerful Smithy Daggers|| 5-8 || |- |20|| Small Sylvan Daggers|| 6-10 || |- |23|| Sylvan Daggers|| 7-11 || |- |25|| Great Sylvan Daggers|| 8-12 || |- |27|| Powerful Sylvan Daggers|| 9-13 || |- |29|| Bashers|| 10-14 || |- |40|| Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers || 16-20 || (-1MP) Dosen't work very well with tree set. You can manage but it will be difficult. |-